


Age Is Only A Number

by Hi_Meet_Oops



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Meet_Oops/pseuds/Hi_Meet_Oops





	Age Is Only A Number

I was there in the band hall, just me and Mr Gabon, we were unpacking the rest of the new equipment. It was late, but we weren't tired. Mr Gabon was in the other room. He was older than me by the decades. Even though he was married he wanted me and showed many signs that he did. The truth was, I wanted him too. He came back from his office to help. I was hoping he would make a move and he did. He came up to me And slid his hand down my side. I stood there while he pulled me into his grasp. He started to slowly kiss my neck and tease me with his soft lips. I finally manage get out of his hold and told him " Stop we can't do this. You're older than me and married as well." He pulled me in close and whispered in my ear, " Why not do this. Age is only a number."

I decided I couldn't resist anymore, I let temptation get the better of me. I threw my self at him and he was ready. He managed to catch his lips with mine. We couldn't control ourselves anymore. We were like a pair of hungry animals. Hungry for each other. Our lips were together and our tongues couldn't keep apart. Our saliva was all over our chins. He finally decided this wasn't enough. He started to take my shirt off and I helped, but our lips were never apart for only an instance. I remembered that I was wearing an under shirt and was angry at myself for it. But Mr Gabon was prepared for this exact moment and ripped it off with his strong purcussion arms. He aloud me to keep my bra on while I started to undo his belt on his pants when he stopped me and said, "Save that for another time." So I went and unbuttoned his shirt so that I could feel every inch of his chest. I finally managed to remove his shirt and we started again. He immediately went for my breast. When his hands met them I let out a faint moan. They were sensitive and he liked it. We continued, but he wouldn't stop rubbing them harder and harder. I couldn't stop moaning every time he did it. He finally suppressed them with his soft lips. But wouldn't stop.

He finally said this was enough and that we should stop, but I wanted more. It was really late and if we continued his wife would come looking for him. He told me that we could finish unloading everything the next and hopefully finish what we started. I left wanting more but I could wait. When I made it home all I could think of was him. I would remember his promise as would he. Now all I could do was wait.


End file.
